Meus Est Orbis Terrae (Map Game)
Welcome to Meus Est Orbis Terrae Welcome to Meus Est Orbis Terrae (The World is Mine ''in Latin). The object of this game is to dominate the world diplomatically and/or militarily. Rules '''This map game is a pretty long way from starting. We need an algo, more mods, more players. This will tkae some time' Administrators #Creator: NicDonalds #Head Administrator: ~TechnicallyIAmSean #Administrator: # Administrator: # Administrator: Pick Your Country On the article below you will find instructions on participating in Meus Est Orbis Terrae! ' : ''Main Article: Pick Your Country (Meus Est Orbis Terrae Map Game) Timeline This is where the timeline will go for Meus Est Orbis Terrae. The game will start in 1444. '''I have now officially taken over this map game (Nic allowed me). Pick your nations on the separate page. Old claims will be deleted, however. 1444 The Polish and Hungarian armies are crushed by the Ottoman armies. King Wladyslaw III of Poland dies, and Poland falls into an interregnum The England player has the opportunity to sign the Treaty of Tours, which is a five year armistice. If he wishes to, that is. ANNOUNCEMENT: We need more mods. I will pick the mods myself. And we will try to keep the game in the style of the, 'inspiration'(you will know what the inspiration is). Mods will have to realize that. Austria: We offer vassalization to Salzburg. We expand military and economy. Aragon: We ask Genoa if they wish to join a personal union under Alfonso the V but still retain their original rights with the Power of the Doge second only to the Kings in the Crown of Aragon and equal to the King in Genoa itself. We do ask they give up Corsica to us fully however. We increase our military and our economy at the same time. Lithuania: Since polish king died, Grand Duke of Lithuania Casimir IV Jagiellon has no polish support and Michael Žygimantaitis finaly takes over after long war between dynasties. New Grand Duke is from Lithuanian dynasty so he cancels any documents of allegiance that were signed by previous ruler. To establish the fact about Lithuania not being polish vassal, and Grand Duke not being a "local ruler assigned and loyal to King of Poland", Michael signs treaties with Masovian nobility proposing them to become Lithuanian vassals instead of Polish. response Michael, also having great relations with Crimean khanate signs alliance with them to secure his position in the region. We think about conquering Livonian Order and putting it under control of Riga to prevent Teutons from gaining any more influence. Ruler maintains good relations with all non-Muscovy Ruthenian states in the east. Note to myself: 1430 census 2,5 million All the stuff is based on the real events. Also, Did I get all of them right on this map? I would be thankful if someone just took a screenshot of EU4 base map with names. Look at OTL please. Casimir IV is your grand duke, at least for now. Poland is in an interregnum though, you might have ways to avoid a Personal Union with them. Also, if I may advice you, Poland is a better pick than Lithuania. You aren't their vassal at this point, but they will have the opportinity to get a Personal Union with you in 1447. ''' '''I know Polish and Lithuanian history. :) Casimir IV was fighting Michael Zhyghimantaitis for eight (If I'm correct) year OTL and he was quite successful with taking Kiev and other south cities, so I assumed I can change things a little and make representative of more Lithuanian family/dynasty win. No? You may uncross it. Tawatinsuyu: Prepares for war with Chimu, fabricating a claim on the northern part of the nation. The Sapa Inca passes military reform, leaving our total military men at 40,000. Population stands at 12 million (OTL estimates) and growing. Ming Dynasty: A new proposal for tax collecting announces that Rice taxes must be paid in gold. This improves economy and also improving gold miner's economy and gold producers. We explore Taiwan and landed on modern Taipei. We rightfully claim Manchu as our land. Improving diplomatic relations with all Japanese states. Ottoman Empire: With the defeat of the Polish and Hungarian armies, we mount a massive invasion of Hungary, with the aim of annexing the whole region. Military expansion begins. You didn't ask permission. And even so, I'm not letting you play as the Ottomans. ''' '''Aztec Empire: Our empire is still building up with Moctezuma as our leader. Due to our violent nature, we give Maya no chance for peace and decide to attack all the way to Piedras Negras and send a left flank of 50 men to Comalcalco, an easy target while 100,000 men are sent to a surprise attack to Palenque. Our Macuahuitl's are far superior to any Mayan weapons and our bows ravage the skies above them. Meanwhile pottery advances as well as wall pictures and messages, and soldiers capture surrounding tribes and sacrifice them. In Tenochtitlan, we build up wall fortifications. We send a messenger to the Inca Empire and ask for an alliance. We would also like to tell you about an idea we have for stopping any force no matter the size, by creating an unbreakable coast that would stop any invasions. ''' Sean, new turn maybe? Tomorrow, I'm in bed and on mobile. I'll write the stuff tomorrow. Not a mod, but Aztecs would not be able to make contact with the Inca this early. 1445 '''Poland remains in an interregnum Battle of Mokra: The Ottoman forces are defeated by the Albanian army under Skanderbeg Portugal sets up their first Feitoria on Arguin. Ming Dynasty: We offer NAP(Non-aggression pact) to Tibet. We then militarize the border with Mahchu to invade them 'any time they want'. We set up an outpost on Northern tip of Taiwan. Improve infrastructure to 'catch up with the Europeans'. A MOJOR TERRORIST ATTACK OCCURS NEAR BEIJING. 12 NOBLES WERE KILLED AND THE EMPEROR SUFFERS SKIN DAMAGE. *Taiwan: expand north two pixels. 'The game was started too early. It's paused until further notice. ' Category:Meus Est Orbis Terrae Map Game